After Masaki
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Drabble] Little Yuzu tries to take a burden bigger than she can handle.


**After Masaki**

**A/N: **This is written against the sudden surge of Karin fictions. Where's the love for Yuzu?!

**Note** Takes place after Masaki Kurosaki's death. Pre-Bleach storyline

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

------------------------------

"Br-Brother…" Yuzu sobbed. "Are you ma-mad at me?"

Ichigo, who was knelt in front of the tiny girl, opted for a more neutral expression; he did not answer her question. Instead, he focused solely on tending to the bloody scraped knee with care.

Silently, the seven-year-old started to cry even harder, the tears dripping off her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry!"

With practiced ease, ten-year-old Ichigo bandaged her knee, still refusing to answer her.

"I was going to a-ask b-but you weren't home yet and-and Daddy was busy." She sniffled noisily, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

He stood up and turned around, putting away the first aid kit.

"Brother…?" She eased off of the kitchen chair and hobbled after him.

There was a loud sigh. "You could've been hurt a lot worse."

"I just wanted to be helpful..." She looked down remorsefully. "But I can't even buy the groceries right…All of the food I bought is now ruined…"

"Yuzu, groceries can be replaced but-"

"I can't do anything right, Brother!" She looked up at his back, almost imploringly, and repeated, "...I just want to be helpful..."

"The car nearly ran over you, Yuzu! Don't you care about how you almost-?!" he stopped his tirade abruptly. Ichigo faced his little sister, expression unreadable. "You're too small to carry all of the groceries by yourself."

"I'm sorry Ichigo!" Yuzu collided against him and hugged him dearly. "I pr-promise to never go to the supermarket ever again…"

She felt a warm hand ruffle her hair; there was a tinge of sorrow colouring his words. "…Stop crying Yuzu. You know I hate it when you cry."

"B-B-Broooother!" She buried her face deeper against his side. "I just…want to take care of everyone properly…like Mommy…And I try so hard but-but…"

"Yuzu…" Ichigo looked down at the mop of brown hair, eyes softening. He hesitated before blurting out, "You scared me today."

Feeling his gaze, she looked up desolately but didn't respond to his admission.

"You shouldn't try to do things like this alone." Ichigo knelt down and pushed back her bangs affectionately. "You can't just say you'll take care of everyone, because then, who would take care of you?"

"…I just want everyone to be happy."

"…Maybe, in the near future everything would be brighter…" The young pre-teen frowned softly. "But until then…We can take care of each other."

"With Karin and Daddy?"

"Yes, with Karin and Dad."

She nodded almost resolutely, wiping away the last of her tears. "Thank you, Big Brother."

Ichigo bopped her gently on the head. "Let's go buy the groceries again."

Smiling almost happily, she tugged at the hem of Ichigo's shirt. "You're coming with me?"

"Of course. What did we just talk about?" The older boy scowled at the rhetorical question. "I'm not going to let you go alone." _I'm never going to let you go alone...As least, not yet. Not yet. _With that, he walked towards the door.

"…Are you going to tell Daddy about the…accident?" asked the little girl hesitantly as she trailed after her older brother.

"Yes."

"Bu-But-!"

"We're going to take care of each other." Ichigo gazed at her firmly.

She nodded in submission and at the door way, she began to put on her shoes.

Ichigo watched her struggle against her injury. "Does it hurt?"

"No, of course not." She smiled brightly through the stinging pain. "Not when my Big Brother is around!"

"Little idiot sister," he murmured but offered a rare smile. He opened the door and waited.

Yuzu grinned all the more innocently and extended a hand towards Ichigo. "Let's go together?"

He took a moment to look at the small hand before holding it in his own.

"Let's go together."

------------------------------

**End**

little!Yuzu smiling happily holding hands with a scowling little!Ichigo is very 'squee' worthy, don't you agree?

Spyrit


End file.
